


The secret's out.

by sapphicbaby



Series: Secret [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Bellamione Cult Ilvermorny Cup, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbaby/pseuds/sapphicbaby
Summary: (Sequel to Can you keep a secret?)Bellatrix knew how to cause a scene.





	The secret's out.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this, I literally had no ideas for it, but then I got some inspiration out of procrastinating the studying I have to do.  
So, there you go.  
Sorry for any mistakes, not a native speaker, feel free to point them out (kindly, lol).

Bellatrix wasn’t supposed to be there.

After all, it was a gala to celebrate the end of a war she was on the losing side of.

But yet, she was there, looking as comfortable as ever, looking like she belonged.

When the first pair of eyes spotted her entering the room through the high double doors, that led to a descending staircase on the bottom of which the party was going on at full blast, the murmurs had started. Soon, everyone was looking at her.

Noticing the attention, she lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and grinned.

People didn’t know what to be most shocked about: the simple presence of the dark witch, her breath-taking appearance or the enormous rounded belly she sported.

Her dress, an uncharacteristic rose gold, skin tight ‘till it reached her thighs, where it flowed in a mermaid skirt, did nothing to hid the pregnancy. Nor did the thin straps and the generous neckline. If the witch had been busty before carrying a child, now people could barely keep their eyes off of her cleavage.

Still grinning, the woman climbed down the staircase, the lustrous curls bouncing with every step. When she reached the bottom, some people had the presence of mind of looking away, while other were still blatantly staring. Bellatrix payed them no mind, searching through the crowd for the familiar brown curls, now tamed. Having finally spotted them, she found that the brown eyes were also looking for her. Smiling again, brightly so this time, she started to walk towards the love of her life. She was in the middle of the way when a loud sound was heard.

“Bellatrix Black! This is a private party. I don’t know how you managed to get through the magical wards without an invitation, but you’re leaving now.” Harry shouted, followed closely by Ronald and Hannah Abbott, who was also a part of their squad.

Hermione knew what was coming, and she braced herself for it. She knew the moment she insisted that Bellatrix went as her plus one her secret would be revealed. She just didn’t know it would be like this. She had hoped to have some time to talk to her friends before Bella arrived later, but they were nowhere to be seen when the Gryffindor got to the gala.

Bellatrix lips curled on a sneer.

“That’s Bellatrix Granger-Black to you, Potter. And you’ll find that, just like you, I got through the gates because I had an invitation and every right to be here.” Her tone, for most people there that didn’t really know the witch, seemed as cold as liquid nitrogen, but Hermione could hear the hint of amusement, particularly when her friends turned to her, confused.

“What is that crazy woman going on about, ‘Mione?” Ron looked at her for reassurance, but the bookworm bit her lip and looked away for a second, then, looked at her wife who still wore the sneer, before speaking.

“I think it’s best if we all talk in private.”

* * *

It was all over the news.

The headline, “Golden girl turned Black”, could be more creative, but it really drew attention towards the picture of Bellatrix staring down the auror squad with Hermione’s hand on her arm, the girl wearing a black off the shoulder pleated dress and a panicked look on her face.

Hermione was about to pick a paper up to read what it said—not that it mattered: she had already heard the worst from her friends—when her phone rang. The muggle device had been a blessing in her life, seeing as her friends couldn’t use it. Even if Harry was a half-blood, he was too immersed on the wizarding world to keep up with muggle technology, that had evolved to work even with magic interference – not that the muggles were aware of that, it was apparently just a happy coincidence. So, she taught Bella how to use it, and they would always be able to contact each other without the need for owls or floo calls. That’s how they survived seven years in secrecy.

But now, the screen didn’t show Bellatrix’s nickname (Raven – she couldn’t save her number with her real name, ‘cause even if her friends were ignorant about phones, they could still read). It showed her mother’s name, which could only mean one thing. Quickly, she answered it.

“Muggle hospital or St. Mungo’s?”

“I didn’t want to bring her here, but I know nothing about magical babies. What if they started casting sparks, or talking, or walking, or something else?”

“Crap. How is she?”

“She’s cursing the whole staff, but she’s okay.” Hermione could hear said cursing in the background. "I'll be right there." Without saying goodbye to her mother, she hung up and apparated.

* * *

It was a risky move, but she really missed her friends. She hoped Luna would be able to convince Harry, understanding and forgiving as she always had been.

Opening the envelope, she put the photo inside it. Little Raven, with her already kind of thick black hair and soft brown eyes, was laughing wildly while a pale hand with nails painted black conjured blue flames that turned first into a cat, then into a unicorn, and finally, into a stag. On the front of the envelope, she wrote:

“_To my godfather. I can’t wait to meet you.”_


End file.
